A mad man, a box, an impossible girl
by glagla60800
Summary: Série de Once-shot sur la relation entre le docteur et Clara. Aucun spoiler sur la saison à venir. 1er Chapitre: Une journée inoubliable POSTER


Une journée inoubliable

Défis: S'embrasser

_Localisation : __Sur Terre, un Mercredi comme les autres le 1 janvier 2014 :_

Comme tous les mercredis Clara attendait le Docteur. Mais ce mercredi n'était pas un mercredi ordinaire. En effet, le Docteur lui avait promis de lui faire visiter Paris. Ils avaient prévu de visiter la capitale dans son ensemble. Posséder une machine à voyager dans le temps avait ses avantages pensa Clara. Pour passer le temps, elle commença à préparer un soufflé. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait un dans le Tardis, elle c'était retrouver avec un double maléfique d'elle-même qui ne cherche qu'as tué le Docteur. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et c'est pourquoi elle était désormais bannie de la cuisine du vaisseau. Elle ne put finir de préparer tous ses ingrédients qu'une boite bleue bien connue faisait déjà son apparition.

Le voyage fut chaotique mais ils arrivèrent à destination.

_Localisation : Quelque part, à une date inconnu :_

Le Tardis venait de ce matérialisait.

Le Docteur lu les informations :

« Alors nous sommes sur le planètes Terre, quarante huit degré Nord et deux degré Est-ce qui veut dire que nous nous trouvons à Paris le 31 décembre 2013 un jour avant votre départ et deviner la meilleur.

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que vous allez me le dire.

-Nous sommes juste en dessous de la Tour Eiffel ! »

Clara folle de joie sauta au cou du Docteur en le remerciant. Puis, ils sortirent du Tardis. Clara failli basculer dans le vide mais le docteur la rattrapa de justesse.

« En dessous n'est-ce-pas?! S'exclama-t-elle à l'intension du Docteur.

- Désolé en fait nous sommes environ 150 au dessus de niveau de la mer » dit-il penaud.

La vue était splendide. En réalité les deux voyageurs du temps se trouvaient sur la Tour Eiffel. Plus précisément aux seconds étages de la dame de fer si célèbre dans le monde entier, non loin du restaurant Jules Vernes. L'un des plus réputer de la capitale et l'un des plus chères pensait Clara. Etant le dernier jour de l'année. De nombreux couple affluaient au pied de cette Tour immense. Certain ce tenaient la main, d'autre s'enlaçait et d'autre encore s'embrasaient et prenait des photos. Clara devint nostalgique. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle eu de petit ami ? Deux ans peut être trois. Cela dit voyager dans le Tardis même a temps partielle comporte certain risque. Et elle ne voulait pas faire subir ça à l'être aimer. … Sauf si l'être en question était un seigneur du temps doté d'un menton incroyablement gros. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Clara savait que le Docteur n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux pour elle seulement une amitié profonde. Cette penser la rendit triste et le Docteur le remarqua et lui demanda se qu'il n'allait pas. Elle lui dit qu'être seul un jour de fin d'année comme celui-ci était dommage. Mais Le Docteur lui fit remarquer qu'il était la ce qui passa du bôme au cœur de Clara.

Il était déjà tard environ vingt et une heure et le ventre de Clara se manifesta. C'est suite à un sourire gêner de Clara que le Docteur décida de lui proposer de diner dans le restaurant le plus connu des septièmes arrondissements de Paris. D'abord réticente Clara accepta lorsque le docteur lui expliqua que le propriétaire du restaurant était un ami à lui et qu'il lui devait un service.

C'est donc tous sourire que le Docteur et Clara reçurent le menu.

Le menu était typiquement Français : coquille saint jacques, homard … et cetera. Peut être un peu trop pompeux si l'on n'omettait les « délicat » et autres adjectifs indispensable à la bonne cuisine française.

Le Docteur décida de suivre les gouts de Clara et de prendre du blanc de turbot. Même s'il n'était pas sur d'aimer ça. Les assiettes furent servies et le dîner commença. Le Docteur parlait beaucoup de ses voyages et de ses rencontres lorsqu'elle n'était pas la que Clara ne ce rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait finit son plat et qu'elle en était au désert. Le seigneur du temps lui parlait d'une planète appelait Nisdey qui possédait les même caractéristique que le parc d'attraction de son anagramme Terien qui avait était crée par le Docteur lui même. Le diner terminer le Docteur gara le Tardis prés d'un banc. Les deux accompagnent s'installèrent à une distance raisonnable. Trop raisonnable pensa le Docteur qui se rapprocha d'elle lorsque les premiers feux d'artifice furent tirés. C'était magnifique, fantastique aurais pensé sa neuvième incarnation. Et ça l 'était. Les différentes couleurs se reflétaient dans les yeux sombres de Clara qui regardait le spectacle émerveillé. Le Doteur lui regarder Clara. Elle était tellement belle, tellement jeune.

Le spectacle terminer Le Tardis déposa ses passagers au pont des arts et le Docteur et Clara y accrochèrent un cadenas en formes de Tardis. Mais Clara remarqua la gravure que le Docteur avait faite en Gallifreyen et qui indiquait sans qu'elle le sache son nom. Ils repartirent main dans la main vers le Tardis et y entrèrent.

Au loin un vieil homme pus voir une boite bleue qui disparaissait comme par enchantement. Mais lorsqu'il le raconta le lendemain personne ne le crus.

_Localisation :__ Maison des Maitland_

Clara sortis du Tardis alors que le Docteur ce tenait sur la chambranle de la Porte. Elle commença à partis mais ce retourna avança d'un pas et dit :

« Docteur ?

-Oui Clara, dit il en se retournant lui aussi.

-Merci pour cette journée.

-Tous le plaisir était pour moi » s'exclama il en le faisant un baise main ce qui fît rougir la jeune femme.

Elle partit en direction de la porte mais le Docteur l'appela, s'approcha d'elle.

Et il l'embrassa.


End file.
